Novelverse
A parallel universe Timeline *Unknown - The Barbarian *1260 BC - Trojan War Odysseus tries to return home *1250 BC - Odysseus finally gets home. *600 BC - Hercules is forced to go through twelve labours *102 - The Monkey King is imprisoned for starting a rebellion against Heaven. *537 - Arthur fights Mordred *565 - First sighting of the Loch Ness Monster. *600 - Beowulf defeats Grendel. He later defeats Grendel's Mother. *602 - The Monkey King helps Xuanzang on his quest. *1284 - The Pied Piper kidnaps children. *1563 - Faust makes a deal with the Devil *1614 - Elizabeth Bathory becomes a vampire. *1625 - D'Artagnan joins the Three Musketeers *1645 - The Three Musketeers reunite. *1655 - All the Musketeers except Aramis die. *1690 - Red Riding Hood encounters the Big Bad Wolf *1699 - Lemuel Gulliver goes to Lilliput *1700 - Jim Hawkins finds an island with treasure. *1702 - Lemuel Gulliver goes to Brobdingnag *1734 - Jack goes up the Beanstalk *1743 - Snow White finds seven dwarves *1785 - Sweeney Todd is caught *1790 - Ichabod Crane encounter the Headless Horseman *1818 - Victor Frankenstein creates the Creature *1836 - Jacob Marley dies. *1837 - Spring Heel Jack is reported *1843 - Ebenzer Scoorge encounter the Three Ghosts of Christmas *1851 - Captain Ahab tries to kill Moby Dick but along with his entire crew apart from Ishmael. *1960 - Carmilla tries to take Laura. *1865 - Alice goes to Wonderland *1866 - Ishmael goes after Moby Dick. He brings Pierre Aronnax, Ned Land and Conseil with him. Moby Dick turns out to be the Nautilus. Aronnax, Land and Conseil end up on the Nautilus. Henry Jekyll becomes Edward Hyde. John Carter arrives on Mars. *1869 - Cyrus Smith goes to the Mysterious Island. Captain Nemo dies on the island *1872 - Arthur Holmwood uses the alias Dorian Gray to have an affair with Sybil Vane. Sybil kills herself. Carmilla makes a second attempt to take Laura. *1876 - John Carter is sent back to Earth *1881 - John Watson meets Sherlock Holmes *1884 - Sherlock Holmes solves the Hound of the Baskervilles case *1885 - Dr Moreau's experiments are exposed, forcing him to move to an island *1886 - John Carter returns to Mars *1887 - Horace Holly and Leo Vincey encounter Ayesha *1888 - Moriarty kills Douglas despite Sherlock's attempts to stop him. Sherlock Holmes is sent after Irene Adler. John Watson marries Mary Morstan. Jack the Ripper murders. *1890 - James Vane finds out Dorian Gray is actually Arthur Holmwood and attempts to kill him. *1891 - Sherlock Holmes and Moriarty appear to die on the Reichenbach Falls *1893 - Dracula tries to take over London *1894 - Sherlock Holmes turns out to be alive. Sebastian Moran tries to kill him. *1895 - Raymond Wells invents a time machine. *1896 - Edward Prendick ends up on the island of Dr Moreau *1897 - Herbert Griffin becomes invisible *1898 - Grey Martians attack Earth. *1899 - Sherlock Holmes goes after Charles Augustus Milverton *1900 - Dorothy Gale ends up in the land of Oz *1909 - Erik kidnaps Christine Daae *1911 - Peter Pan takes children to Neverland. *1912 - George Edward Challenger goes to the Lost World *1914 - Sherlock Holmes hunts German spies. Tarzan is found in the jungle. *1920 - Dorothy Gale is sent to Seward Asylum. *1922 - Herbert West creates zombies *1926 - Randolph Carter goes to the Dreamlands. *1928 - Randolph Carter is trapped in the body of an alien. *1932 - The Mummy is unleashed. *1933 - Beast Folk are found on Dr Moreau's island. They worship a gorilla god that Moreau had created. *1934 - A werewolf is sighted. *1935 - Frankenstein's Creature, now called Adam, forces Frankenstein's great great nephew to created a mate. *1944 - A team is assembled to fight Nazis. *1953 - Jason Jond joins MI6 *1954 - A creature is discovered in the Amazon.